Lembur
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: "Tidak jadi lembur?" Shikamaru menarik bantal di atas tempat tidur lalu menguap, "Tidak juga," dia bergumam Serayaa melirik Sakura yang sedang menyisir rambut merah mudanya. Sakura menongok ke arah Shikamaru yang memeluk bantal di atas tempat tidur, Menatap lelaki bertubuh Sexy itu bingung. menyeringai Shikamaru kembali bersuara, "Kau juga akan lebur Sayang."
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto saya

cuma pinjem Shikamaru and Sakura.

sejelek dan senitanya fic ini tolong jangan

benci Pair/Chara didalamnya.

Kiba melirik Shikamaru yang sedang

membereskan meja kerjanya.

"Mau kemana!?" Tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru

. saat si jenius berambut nanas itu menggeser

kursinya dan mulai memasukan tumpukan map

di meja kedalam tas.

dengan malas Shikamaru melirik Kiba

sekilas dan kembali menata tumpukan

map di dalam tasnya."Hn, pulang."

Kiba memelototi teman satu ruangannya

"Apa!? jangan bercanda, kita ada lembur

malam ini, kau mau di pecat? pekerjaanmu

bahkan belum selesai dan kau sudah mau

pulang." sembut Kiba mengingat malam ini

ia dan Shikamaru ada lembur.

ini baru jam tujuh malam, dan Shikamaru

sudah mau pulang, ooohhh... tidak bisa.

kata inner kiba.

Shikamaru tetap acuh, "Aku bisa mengerjakannya di rumah," di tatapnya Kiba dengan tatapan malas seperti biasa. "Tidak usah takut mengerjakan tugasku." lalu si jenius nanas itu membawa tasnya keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kiba yang menatapnya sebal.

"Mana bisa aku percaya pada nanas pemalas sepertimu." Teriak Kiba yang di acuh kan Shikamaru.

"Aku pulang." Gumam Shikamaru malas, membuat Kkiba tambah kesal.

Shikamaru POV

Ck, Inuzuka berisik. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang istri di rumah, lembur? melewatkan satu malam panas dengannya, Khukhukhukhu... tidak akan dan jangan harap.

Sampainya di rumah aku tidak menemukan Sakura, pintu juga tidak di kunci, kemana dia? ini sudah malam. Biasanya dia selalu menyambutku di depan pintu, tersenyum manis lalu membawakan tas ku sampai kamar kami, membantu melepas dasi dan kancing-kancing kemeja lalu mendorong punggungku sampai aku masuk ke kamar mandi kemudian dia akan berteriak,"Cepat mandi, aku tunggu di ruang makan."

Mengusir pikiran yang tidak-tidak, aku melangkah membawa kaki ku ke ruang keluarga yang juga ruang makan, mencari Sakura disana. Tapi tidak juga melihat batang hidungnya meja makan juga kosong, 'Kemana dia?' Pikirku panik.

Menghirup udara lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, cara efektif menahan kesal. Dahi ku mengernyit mencium sesuatu, tercium seperti bawang bombai yang di goreng. Meletakan tasku asal, aku melangkah membawa kakiku ke dapur.

Aku tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tampak sibuk dengan masakannya sampai dia tidak menyadari keberadaann ku yang bersandar nyaman di kusen pintu. Memperhatikannya.

Rambut pink panjang yang di gelung asal memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang mengkilat karena keringat, WAW dia terlihat sangat menggoda.

Sakura terlihat sexy dengan blus putih ketat yang dia pakai, sebenarnya aku lebih suka melihat dia memakai kaos putih / kemeja putih bergaris kebesaran milik ku tanpa celana dalam. Memudahkan ku meremas payudara dan memasukinya. Blus putih ketat itu menempel erat pada tubuh sexy menggonda yang setiap malam ku tindih diataas ranjang.

Selangkangan ku berdenyut, tak sabar untuk bermain dengan istriku tercinta. 'Sabar, jagoan kau pasti akan mendapatkannya' bisik ku seraya menyeringai tipis.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.

Melepas dasi dan tiga kancing kemeja teratas, panas. Aku mengendap mendekatinya. celana ku mulai sesak, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa, dan dada ku sesak aku kesulitan bernafas. aku melirik bokong aduhainya yang hanya memakai rok bahan pendek ketat warna hitam.

memejam kan mata, dalam gelap bisa kubayang kan aku meremas bokongnnya, menarik rok bahan itu sampai pinggul menarik Gstring merahnya lalu melempar Gstring merah itu asal. 'Sshh~' bisa ku bayangkan aku yang berdesis keenakan, kepala kejantanan ku masuk ke lubang bawah miliknya. lubang sempit dan hangat yang meremas kejantanan ku keras, dinding-dinding itu berdenyut saat aku mulai memaju mundur milik ku disana, menghisap milikku buas. bercinta di dapur kurasa tidak terlalu buruk. Satu Tangan ku turun meremas payudaranya gemas dari balik blus dengan bibir kami yang saling menghisap.

Ini benar-benar membuat ku menelan ludah. Aku merasa lapar, sangaaaat lapar.

Lidah ku sudah tidak sabar ingin menjilat leher mengkilat dan mengigitnya, tangan ku gatal ingin meremas payudara kenyal miliknya yang kencang.

Normal POV

Shikamaru tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sibuk di dapur. sibuk dengan masakannya sampai wanita merah muda itu tidak menyadari keberadaan sang suami yang menatapnya lapar.

Laki-laki nanas style itu menyeringai, dia Melepas dasi dan tiga kancing kemeja ter atasnya lalu mendekati Sakura, memeluk pinggul kecil wanitanya posesif lalu

Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura,

lidahnya yang nakal dengan sengaja menjilat leher jenjang Sakura, mencium lembut kulit lehernya lalu menghisap habis keringat yang menempal disana. "Engh~.." Sakura melenguh. tangan wanita itu naik menjambak lembut rambut nanas lelaki yang tengah mencumbu lehernya, hanya dengan menyentuh, Sakura sudah tahu pemilik rambut yang kini dia jambak.

"Ugh! Shikhaa~" dia mengerang Yang di acuhkan Shikamaru. Laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu semakin gila menghisap leher Sakura, tangannya turun meremas pantat kenyal Sakura. secepat kilat dia menyambar bibir sexy Sakura, melumatnya kasar, menjililat bibir sexy Sakura dan menghisapnya lagi.

"Shika~ akh! Hentikan." lenguh Sakura di sela hisapan lidah Shikamaru di dalam mulutnya.

Mengabaikan lenguhan Sakura, Shikamaru menghisap lidah sang istri tangannya yang lain meremas payudara kenyal Sakuranya.

Sakura merengut kesal,

Shikamaru menyerang di tempat dan waktu yang tidak tepat. Dengan sedikit kesal dia mendorong kepala nanas sang suami.

Dengan tidak rela Shikamaru mengalah, dia menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher jenjang Sakura setelah sebelumnya mengulum telinga Sakura, menggodanya.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Pria itu menarik pinggulnya, mereka saling menatap damba.

Shikamaru menuntun Sakura mendekat kedinding, menekan punggung kecil Sakura disana. "Engh~.." Sakura melenguh. Milik Shikamaru yang besar dan keras menekan perutnya, wanita itu memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi aneh di dalam perutnya.

Sebisa mungkin Sakura bersikap acuh , dia membenarkan kancing kemeja Shikamaru,

mengacuh kan sikap bergairah pria itu. "kau tidak lembur?" dia bertanya disela kegiatannya memasang kembali kancing kemeja Shikamaru yang terlepas.

Dengan cekatan Shikamaru Menangkap tangan kecil Sakura, pria itu menatap tajam emarld wanitanya. "ingin sekali melihat ku tidak di rumah hm.." dia mendengus kesal. Shikamaru kesal, Sakura memasang kembali kancing kemeja yang sengaja dia buka bukan melepasnya, itu artinya Sakura menolak.

Sakura merapikan rambut Shikamaru, dia menempelkan kening lebarnya dengan kening Shikamaru tangan kecilnya mengelap keringat di pelipis laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan tegap itu. Cara efektif membujuk Shikamaru yang ngambek. "tidak seperti itu," dia bergumam. Tangannya mengelus rahang kokoh milik sang suami lalu mengecup singkat sudut bibirnya.

Shikamaru membuang muka. malu dong ketahuan senyum-senyum cuma gara-gara belaian tangan sama kecupan singkat. padahal dia udah marah-marah, gengsi atuh. Lalu menyeringai, dia punya rencana. Laki-laki Nara itu menarik sudut bibirnya. dengan secepat kilat dia mengecup bibir Sakura singkat.

"kenapa baru memasak?" Lalu menjauhi Sakura. menggulung lengan kemeja panjangnya sampai batas siku dia mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di atas telenan, memotong bawang bombai yang belum sempat Sakura potong.

Sakura mendekati Shikamaru. "aku baru pulang dari rumah Oka-chan, Oka-chan sedang tidak enak badan." Lalu mencoba mengambil pisau di tangan Shikamaru yang di elak dengan mudah pria nanas tersebut. Sakura merengut, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "biar aku saja Anata," pinta Wanita merah muda itu lembut.

Shikamaru menengok menatap Sakura lalu tersenyum. "kau meremeh kan keahlian memasakku hime. hanya memotong bawang aku juga~ugh..." dia melenguh pelan. tangan pria tampan berambut nanas itu teriris pisau. Dia tidak memperhatikan apa yang dia potong, mata hitam malasnya terlalu fokus menatap Sakura yang berdiri di samping nya.

Menghela nafas panik Sakura menarik tangan Shikamaru membawa telunjuk yang masih menetes kan darah segar itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengulum dan menghisapnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum, "aku sudah bilang, biar aku saja." omel Sakura seraya mencuci tangan Shikamaru di keran. "keras kepala." dia kembali mengomel sambil memplester telunjuk Shikamaru.

Selesai memplester telunjuk Shikamaru Sakura bersedekap dada mata hijaunya melirik kaki Shikamaru galak. "Buka sepatu,"

Shikamaru melirik kakinya lalu menyengir kaku, dia lupa melepas sepatu.

"mandi, setelah mandi kita makan malam." perintah Sakura lalu kembali sibuk dengan masakannya.

Shikamaru memeluk Sakura dari belakang. "Tidak mau." pria itu merengek manja.

Sakura berbalik lalu Mendorong punggung lebar pria nanas yang telah menjadi suaminya keluar dari dapur.

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"Aku harus memasak, cepat mandi." printah Sakura Seraya mendorong Shikamaru keluar dapur.

"mandi bersama." Kata Shikamaru seraya menyeringai mesum.

Sakura menatap Shikamaru malas, "Cepat mandi."

Shikamaru terkekeh, "Baiklah.. Baiklah..." lalu pria itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Menghela nafas. "Dasar.." Sakura bergumam seraya tersenyum tipis.

Tak berapa lama kepala Shikamaru menyembul dari balik pintu."Beneran tidak mau mandi bersama?" goda Shikamaru yang hanya memakai handuk di pinggulnya.

"Shika!"

"Hahaha... Aku bercanda, aku mandi. Kalo mau bergabung datang saja kekamar mandi Honey." goda nya lagi sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Selesai makan malam bersama yang di selingi candaan Shikamaru merapikan meja makan lalu menyuruh Sakura yang hendak mebantunya mandi. Tentu Sakura menolak bagaimana pun juga ini pekerjaannya sebagai istri dan harus dia yang mengerjakan. "Cepat mandi kau bau." Ejek Shikamaru seraya membawa piring ke tempat cuci piring.

Sakura merengut seraya menatap Shikamaru kesal, " Kenapa masih berdiri di situ, cepat mandi."

"Iya. Iya. Aku akan mandi dasar cerewet." Teriak Sakura kesal. Shikamaru tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. entah apa yang di rencanakan pria tampan berambut nanas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Review :-)

.9

next #udah ni parin. Lama ya, hahaha... maaf aku memang lelet.

kameka yura

huwa... shika disini pervert banget...

Next... #iya nih Shika di sini mesum. Udah lanjut maaf lama, Authornya lelet.

Ame

Shikamaru... Aku tidak tahu kau begitu mesum. Khek

khek khek khek... # sebenarnya yang mesum itu bukan Shika, tapi Author nya. /plak!

hana37

huaaaaa...shikamaru mesum berat...

Hahahahaaaa..lanjut #sudah di lanjut, untuk segala kekurangan dalam fic ini maaf ya. Hanya ini yang bisa aku buat.

Rei Hikari

Waduh shikamaru pervert ya, di tunggu lanjutanya #Trimakasi sudah mau menunggu, ini sudah di lanjut :-).

shizu Rei

kyaaaa_ shika mesuuuummm :-) haha dtnggu next nya

bila perlu ada konflik nya... jrng dgn fair ini ... ksih

kedipan nakal bwt shika ;-) keluar deh mantra nya"

Mendikusei" # konflik ya, mungkin nanti di cerita yang berbeda dengan pair yang sama :-).

shizu Rei

kyaaaaaa _ OMG Shika Mesum jg haha :-) lnjutin yaaaa

tnggung itu_ kasih kedipan nakal bwt shika ;-) # haha... sayangnya di chap dua juga nanggung. Sabar ya... lemon pasti ada kok. /kedip mata.

Luluk Minam Cullen

/...lnjut senpai/.

shika yg mles tapi mesum. hahaa cocok bgt...

lemon chap dpan ya senpai

...fic senpai semuanya kerennnn # ini sudah di lanjut. Chap 2 baru lime aja lemonnya mungkin di chap depan. Huwaa... trimakasih buat pujiannya.

koyuki

Di tungu chapter selanjutnya... # ini sudah lanjut. Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu :-).

YashiUchiHatake

Ditunggu updatenya! Lemon harus yg hot:3 #haha.. pengennya sih gitu tapi aku gak yakin bisa buat lemon yang hot :-(.

Renita Nee-Chan

heh...gitu aja...#plakk...

Pendek amat,lagi donggggg... # kemaren buatnya pas lagi galau jadi gak mood buat fic. Lagi, nanti ya kalo yang ini udah FIN :-).

shika saku... suka Sma pair ini tp Sayang jarang bgt yg

pake... next d tunggu # kamu kapan buat fic ShikaSaku? Biar tambah rame :-). Trimakasih sudah mau menunggu.

Mulberry Redblack

Gk ada kelanjutannya? ah semoga di lanjut, fic dengan

Pair ShikaSaku sangat minim sekali, dan aku termasuk

Saku-Cent yg cukup menggemari fic ShikaSaku, so pasti

exited banget liat nya... keep writing #Tentu di lanjut walaupun sedikit ngaret. Sama aku juga Sakura cen.

Trimakasih untuk yang sudah mampir dan untuk Sakura, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN. semoga om MK ngasih sesuatu lewat manga buat kamu, dan semoga hatersnya semakin berkurang. "AMIIN."


End file.
